The present invention relates to an engine bonnet for a motor vehicle having an air inlet for a heating or air-conditioning system.
Dirt particles and water can penetrate undesirably through the air inlet opening situated in the accumulation region in front of the windscreen for the fresh air supply to a motor vehicle heating or air-conditioning system. It must be ensured that the undesired water cannot get into the inside of the vehicle along with the airstream.
Thus, in German Patent No. 1,680,065, diversion or deflection devices are fitted within an air-fill chamber and are provided with outlet devices. For this purpose, however, additional parts are necessary, which are furthermore not accessible in a simple manner for cleaning purposes.
The object of the present invention is to achieve separation of water from the fresh air fed to a heating or air-conditioning system of a motor vehicle without involving expensive additional parts.
This object has been achieved according to the present invention by forming at least one trough closed at the bottom as the region of the reinforcement underneath the air inlet opening, and arranging inlet openings of guide passages at the trough edge. A necessary reinforcement of the engine bonnet for stability purposes in the region of the air inlet opening is constructed in such a way that it simultaneously guides the inflowing air stream into a hollow and from there into a higher region before the air stream leaves the engine bonnet reinforcement in the direction of the heating or air-conditioning system. With this construction, it is possible in an advantageous manner to integrate a water separation facility into the reinforcement of the engine bonnets of motor vehicles and thus to dispense with further additional parts.